Sueño de espejos
by Katte Turner
Summary: Sumido en un odio abisal y oscuro, Sasuke decide destruir todo rastro de Naruto. El otrora niño tierno y feliz se convirtió en un hombre cegado por un único fin. Sin embargo, un evento indeseado desviará sus planes, y luchará por sobrevivir. Ahora es un hombre cuya batalla es más grande que todo; más que su orgullo, más que su rabia y, ciertamente, más que su odio. Sasuke-centric


¡Hola a todos! Después de mucho tiempo en pausa, he vuelto para traerles mi nuevo proyecto. Es, sin lugar a dudas, lo más importante que publicaré en el fandom de Naruto. La idea se viene fraguando hace años; de hecho, el primer capítulo ya lleva meses listo, pero no quise publicarlo hasta no tener la mitad del fic escrito. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que me prometí no subirlo hasta que eso se lograra, lo publico ahora porque siento que su eventual apoyo es fundamental para retomar la escritura. La aceptación de este primer capítulo lo es todo (en serio, me asusta la idea de que lo rechacen ;-;).

El fanfic no será demasiado largo: estimo que tendrá entre 10 y 12 capítulos, y espero que, en promedio, todos tengan la extensión de este. El título guarda muchos secretos, pero les aseguro que cobrará sentido con el pasar de los capítulos. Además, tal y como lo describe el summary, la historia es un Sasuke-centric situado justo antes de comenzar la guerra. Con respecto a esto, hay algo que quiero dejar muy en claro: este fanfic es mi punto de vista (medio loco, medio fumado, sí) sobre cómo Sasuke revierte su camino de odio y venganza; tratará de ser lo más verosímil posible (es decir, creíble; que las cosas tengan una causa y una consecuencia y que no se den porque sí). Eventualmente, la guerra ocurrirá y los eventos del manga también. A lo que quiero llegar es que **no quiero ninguna discusión** (ni recriminación hacia mi persona) por escenas pro-Naruto o pro-Sakura, porque claramente las habrán.

También, aviso desde ya, **y esto es muy importante** , que las actualizaciones tardarán (espero que no más de dos meses), pero tengan la absoluta certeza de que terminaré este fic. A pesar de que tengo muchas responsabilidades (allá en la vida fuera de la computadora), este fic también es una de ellas, y me lo tomaré muy en serio. Cualquier duda, consulta o acotación que quieran hacerme (sobre la trama u ortografía) son bienvenidas.

 **Agradecimientos infinitos** a Zhang96 por la portada y por leer siempre mis ideas locas, y a Just-Hatsumi por leer el borrador de esta historia. ¡Son lo más!

Muchas gracias, ¡y que comience la lectura!

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Sueño de espejos**

 **Capítulo 1:** El guardián de los viajeros

Siluetas borrosas y difuminadas se paseaban sobre sus ojos; sombras sin forma que representaban la gloria del pasado. La nitidez que por años había reinado en sus irises ahora se había esfumado, lo que hacía que el color de los objetos se tornara opaco y sin vida. Lo que siempre consideró como una habilidad sin precedentes, una herencia absoluta de su clan, que demostraba el poderío y fuerza de su sangre, ahora lo estaba llevando al abismo de la oscuridad. Sus ojos, otrora invencibles, estaban perdiendo su luz para siempre.

Naruto, frente a él, era una figura amarilla y naranja desdibujada. A esa distancia ya no podía distinguir la expresión de sus ojos. Solo percibía su olor y su voz cargada de esperanza. Al comprender que la debilidad del Mangekyō Sharingan se estaba haciendo presente, Sasuke decidió dar un nuevo paso para obtener su tan preciada venganza.

—Madara… Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Ya nada podía hacer cambiar a Sasuke de opinión. Ni siquiera las palabras de Naruto, que le aseguraban que él acarrearía con todo su odio y, si era necesario, moriría junto a él. Ni siquiera las palabras de Sakura, quien juraba irse con él y ayudarlo en todos sus propósitos. Ni siquiera las palabras de Kakashi, que le decían una y otra vez que dejara esa obsesión suya por la venganza. No había que darle más vueltas al asunto, porque para él todo estaba tan claro como el agua.

Un segundo después, el hombre de la máscara lo absorbió con su jutsu de espacio-temporal, y las figuras del Equipo Siete se desvanecieron ante él, desapareciendo para siempre. Al aterrizar en la entrada de la guarida, en la Montaña Cementerio, Madara preguntó:

—Bueno y… ¿en qué estás pensando?

—Quiero los ojos de Itachi —decretó con seguridad. En su mirada opaca se veía solo determinación. Al mencionar a su hermano, sus cuencas destilaron maldad.

El enmascarado lo miró con su único ojo visible mientras ambos caminaban por el oscuro y húmedo escondite.

—Por fin te has decidido. —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Sacaste el Susano'o demasiado rápido y abusaste de él. Sabía que te acabarías destrozando los ojos. —Justo en ese momento, Sasuke se llevó la mano a su ojo izquierdo como acto reflejo cuando sintió un dolor insoportable; como si mil agujas le pincharan el globo ocular. Soltó un quejido mientras apretaba con sus dedos su piel—. No podrías haber escogido un mejor momento para pedírmelo.

Al recomponerse del dolor tuvo la impresión de que esa noticia cuajaba perfecto dentro de los planes de Madara, pero no le importó. Lo único que importaba era la consecución de su propio plan.

—Quiero tenerlos trasplantados lo antes posible.

—De todos modos me parece un poco repentino —dijo el hombre de inmediato—. ¿Quién te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

La prosperidad de Konoha, pensó Sasuke, no se debía al esfuerzo diario de cientos de ninjas que luchaban por proteger sus fronteras, por cumplir con éxito sus misiones y hacer que, día a día, la aldea fuera un lugar mejor para vivir. El éxito y progreso de Naruto, y lo que él representaba para todo el mundo, no se debían a la tenacidad del muchacho por ser reconocido a toda costa y por defender sus ideales. Su felicidad tampoco. Itachi, en la oscuridad y en silencio, como el espía que era, había sido el pilar oculto entre las sombras que sostuvo a la villa durante todos estos años. Si había felicidad era a costa de la propia vida del Uchiha. Si había una paz reinante era gracias a él. Si Konoha era lo que era a día de hoy, con todo su progreso y su estatus en los demás países, se debía única y exclusivamente al sacrificio sin precedentes de un ninja que dio todo, incluso la existencia de su propio clan, en pos de un lugar mejor para los que se quedaban en esta tierra.

Ni siquiera esforzándose al máximo Sasuke podría olvidar todo lo que su hermano tuvo que pasar. Para él, la existencia de esa villa y de sus habitantes era una burla constante. Ellos se estaban riendo en su maldita cara y él los iba a destrozar a todos, hasta que no quedara ni uno solo.

—¡Quiero destruir a Naruto con todo mi poder! ¡Esa es la única manera de destruir todo lo que él representa! Ni más ni menos.

Bajo su máscara, Tobi sonrió.

Al entrar al laboratorio, Sasuke intentó no mostrarse sorprendido ante lo que veía. Más de cincuenta ojos con sharingans reposaban en frascos unidos a la pared, bajo un líquido burbujeante 36que parecía conservar sus propiedades oculares. No pudo contener su curiosidad, pues las palabras se les escaparon de los labios.

—¿Cómo es que tienes tantos?

—El clan Uchiha es un clan casi extinto, a excepción de nosotros dos —dijo el enmascarado mientras sacaba el frasco vidrioso con los ojos de Itachi. A continuación metió la mano en un cajón y sacó un pequeño gotero de plástico y unas vendas—. Mi deber es preservar el legado de nuestros antepasados. —Sasuke se quitó la camisa y quedó con el torso descubierto, se acercó a la cama de piedra y se recostó sobre ella mientras Tobi seguía con su explicación—. Y, sobre todo, detener a aquellos que quieren apropiarse de nuestro poder.

Sasuke entendió de inmediato que se refería a Danzō y a la cantidad desmesurada de ojos que poseía en su brazo derecho, y asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo. Que alguien como ese hombre, o como Kakashi, que no eran del clan y no poseían la misma sangre que ellos, tuvieran en su poder un símbolo inequívoco de los Uchiha era, por decir lo menos, humillante e indignante.

—¿Estás preparado?

La paciencia no era una de sus mayores virtudes. Inmóvil, con la mirada clavada en el techo, respondió:

—Empieza ya.

—Abre bien los ojos —le pidió Tobi mientras dejaba sobre la mesa de operaciones un frasco con nada más que ese líquido burbujeante—. Solo me tomará un par de minutos.

Sasuke le hizo caso. Al cabo de unos segundos sintió una gota aceitosa y viscosa caer sobre su ojo derecho, que lo recubrió por completo. Tobi se sacó el guante derecho de su mano y expulsó chakra con el fin de transformarlo en un fino bisturí. Con cuidado, acercó los dedos al ojo y comenzó a cortar los hijos de chakra que lo unían con su cuerpo. Pronto se desprendió, tras lo cual lo tomó y lo echó en el nuevo frasco.

Tobi realizó el mismo procedimiento con el ojo izquierdo. Lo único que Sasuke sintió, además de la entrada de aire por sus cuencas vacías, fue que la visión se le iba.

A continuación, el hombre tomó el ojo derecho de Itachi, brillante y rojo, y lo impregnó con el líquido del gotero. Hizo lo propio con el agujero óptico de Sasuke. Luego, la forma de su chakra cambió para adecuarse al nuevo requerimiento: se transformó en finos hilos que unieron el globo ocular con los diferentes nervios que controlan la movilidad. Poco a poco se fue adhiriendo con las cavidades óseas, hasta establecerse por completo dentro de ellas.

Repitió el procedimiento anterior con el ojo y la cavidad restantes. Una vez que ambos ojos estuvieron en su lugar, Tobi separó los párpados de Sasuke y le colocó una vez más dos gotitas a cada globo ocular. Finalmente, envolvió la parte superior de su cabeza con una larga venda blanca.

—Necesitas reposar —le dijo al cabo de unos segundos—. Por ningún motivo debes quitarte la venda, hazlo solo hasta que yo te lo diga.

Sasuke se sumió en una profunda e ininterrumpida oscuridad. Mientras seguía el chakra de Tobi dirigirse a su habitación, donde le prescribieron descanso, se sintió cada vez más cerca de su hermano. Heredando sus ojos sería capaz de alcanzar, por fin, su tan anhelado objetivo. Casi pudo oler la destrucción de Naruto y Konoha. Casi pudo sentir en la palma de sus manos un destino que, por distintos motivos, le había sido esquivo. Cuando todo acabara, su clan sería revivido. Sin ataduras a una aldea que no lo merecía.

Luego de enfundarse a tientas en su túnica negra, reposó su cuerpo en la cama y se dejó absorber por el sueño. Un sueño largo, prolongado y en tinieblas.

 **-o-o-o-**

Sasuke abrió los ojos, aún un tanto adormilado mientras su cuerpo yacía en la superficie. Lo primero que vio fue el cielo, de un color azul oscuro que revelaba que el amanecer estaba llegando. La luz, pese a ser escasa, hizo que le doliera la vista, así que los cerró con rapidez. Esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa; podía ser una estupidez, pero él sentía la esencia de Itachi en ese par de ojos, podía sentir fluir la energía que por años había llevado el mayor de los Uchiha y que ahora corría por sus venas.

Sin embargo, aquel sentimiento se quedó alojado en su pecho solo un par de segundos, pues reparó de inmediato en que la venda en sus ojos ya no estaba. Miró su cuerpo y vio que su túnica negra había desaparecido, dando paso a su camisa gris con la cremallera hasta el cuello. Parpadeó, confundido, y volvió su vista al frente. Lo que vio lo puso en un estado de alerta que lo incomodó. Recordaba perfectamente haber estado en la guarida de Madara al dormir, descansando sus ojos para la batalla final contra Naruto, pero este lugar…

—¿Dónde mierda estoy? —masculló un tanto desconcertado. Se levantó con movimientos rápidos y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra.

El lugar en el que se encontraba distaba mucho de ser aquel que recordaba. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Pestañeó un par de veces y luego puso a funcionar su mente con rapidez: podía sentir hasta el crakra más pequeño e insignificante, así que hubiera sentido de inmediato si alguien tenía intenciones de atacarlo o de transportarlo a otro lugar. Por otra parte, ostentaba un nivel de genjutsu superior en todos los aspectos, lo que le hizo descartar de inmediato que alguien le hubiera hecho uno. Para asegurarse, utilizó su sharingan por primera vez: con sus ojos recorrió sus manos y escudriñó si su chakra estaba fuera de control, pero, tal y como pensó inicialmente, éste fluía con total calma y normalidad.

Confirmando que no era presa de una ilusión, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué, tan de repente, se hallaba en ese lugar, uno desconocido para él. El sueño lo abandonó en un parpadeo, dando paso a la confusión y a la desorientación.

Mientras los primeros rayos de sol se dejaban ver, los que bañaron de luz tenue el valle, Sasuke alzó su crisma para poder apreciar mejor el lugar: estaba en una colina de gran altura, inundada de un color verde en distintas tonalidades y rodeada de una variedad de especies de árboles. El viento soplaba con fuerza, lo que hizo que sus hebras azabaches bailaran desordenadamente sobre su cabeza, pero no hacía frío. Ya hacia el pie de la colina divisó grandes haciendas emplazadas, cada una sobre grandes plantaciones agrarias. Parecía estar en un campo de cultivos. Al fondo, donde sus ojos ya perdían profundidad, vio un río. Todo eso, no obstante, no le decía nada. No podía relacionarlo con algún lugar en específico que conociera.

Por esa razón, y todavía incrédulo ante tal situación, Sasuke decidió que lo más lógico, y lo que le ayudaría a esclarecer este entuerto, era salir a recorrer y recabar más datos. Con suerte, quizás no estaba tan lejos de la guarida y aún había oportunidad para sellar su batalla predestinada con Naruto. Los ojos oscuros de Itachi, ahora en sus cuencas, brillaron con maldad. Con tanto odio y rabia en su corazón, Sasuke supo que este momento de su vida era el ideal para vengar a su hermano.

Se puso en pie con rapidez y bajó en grandes zancadas, al tiempo que acariciaba la empuñadura de su Chokutō con ansias. Mientras recorría con su mirada de aquí para allá, asegurándose de analizar cada sector del paisaje, notó varias cosas que lo hicieron ponerse todavía más alerta.

El ambiente rural empapaba todo a su paso: los trabajadores desde temprano salían a arar la tierra, a ordeñar las vacas, a dedicarse al pastoreo de ganado. ¿Pero qué pasaba con sus ropas? Las usuales prendas ninjas —o incluso las prendas de los civiles— eran diametralmente opuestas a las que estaba contemplando en ese instante. Por otra parte, los instrumentos que utilizaban parecían haber evolucionado, si se le podía llamar así, porque el material con el que varios de ellos estaban fabricados era carísimo, al menos en el País del Fuego. Arrugó su ceño en una clara muestra de suspicacia. Algo no cuadraba en ese lugar.

Lo que terminó por descolocarlo por completo fue la reacción de un aldeano en particular. Había muchas opciones que podían ocurrir en ese momento: que aquel hombre no lo escuchara, ya fuera porque padecía de sordera o porque simplemente Sasuke no habló lo suficientemente fuerte; que el hombre deliberadamente lo hubiera ignorado, ya fuera porque odiaba a los forasteros o porque no tenía ganas de charlar en ese momento; o que al hombre le causara desconfianza sus ropas tan atípicas a las del resto de las personas y hubiera decidido, por precaución, no contestarle. Había innumerables probabilidades, pero nunca pensó que ocurriera una como aquella.

—Señor, estoy perdido, ¿podría indicarme en qué lugar estoy?

El hombre, arrimado en un gallinero de tamaño mediano, estaba concentrado en sacar de una sola vez los veinticinco huevos que ahí se encontraban, por lo que Sasuke, en primera instancia, asumió que esa había sido la razón por la que no le había respondido a su inusual tono cortés.

—¿Señor? —insistió el Uchiha. Pero el hombre siguió con su labor hasta que la canasta que reposaba a su lado se llenó.

Sasuke estaba seguro de haber hablado lo suficientemente fuerte y claro. Su paciencia poco a poco fue abandonándolo, dando paso a la irritación.

—No estoy para sus juegos. Dígame dónde estoy —le exigió, volviendo al tono autoritario más propio de su carácter.

El aludido ni siquiera se inmutó y, por el contrario, salió del gallinero con una mueca triunfal. Tal parecía que ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia del muchacho ni escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que él le había dicho.

Como las palabras no estaban dando los resultados esperados, Sasuke decidió tomar medidas más drásticas. Se paró frente a él y, para intentar detenerlo, le puso una mano firme sobre uno de sus hombros. La reacción del hombre fue una que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza al de cabello azabache.

Él lo miró a sus ojos sin verlo realmente, desconcertado, atravesando su mirada por completo, mientras su cabeza giraba de un lado a otro. La canasta de huevos en su mano derecha tembló ligeramente. Su mueca rozaba la delgada línea entre la extrañeza y el terror.

—Pensé que... pero no puede ser —se dijo a sí mismo el hombre con la voz entrecortada y temblorosa—. Debo estar demasiado cansado —suspiró, y se repuso con gradualidad, al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca con su mano libre y emprendía el camino de regreso a casa.

Sasuke se quedó helado y tieso sobre sus pies. Esa persona había estado enfrente de él y no lo había visto, no lo había escuchado y menos había reparado en su presencia. Era irrisorio y ciertamente improbable pero parecía como si... como si fuera invisible. Ese término era muy burdo, en especial considerando que en el mundo ninja existían diversas formas de pasar desapercibido, como el camuflaje.

Pero aquella premisa no se sustentaba en la lógica. No podía ser cierto, no tenía ningún sentido.

Salió disparado hacia la colina donde había despertado. Lo que había descubierto hace solo unos momentos era desconcertante, así que, si la respuesta no estaba ahí abajo, debía estar allá arriba.

Solo le tomó un par de minutos. Cuando llegó a lo alto se cercioró de revisar minuciosamente el lugar; podría haber una pista que no había visto con anterioridad. Y, tal como pensó, la encontró segundos después. Era una piedra de no más de noventa centímetros de alto y unos cincuenta de ancho, cuya figura esculpida era la cara de un viejo chino.

Sasuke se puso de cuclillas frente a la piedra y, cuando la tocó para examinarla, algo que solo podía definirse como extraordinario ocurrió. Al principio no se percató de nada porque estaba muy concentrado en hallarle algún significado al hombrecito dibujado en la piedra —lo más probable es que tuviera algún mensaje esperando ser descifrado—, pero cuando se levantó y giró sobre su propio eje, ceñudo y sin haber podido encontrar nada fuera de lo normal, quedó perplejo frente a lo que vio.

Era el hombrecito de la piedra, ahora materializado frente a él. Llevaba ropas muy antiguas, de dos piezas de color café, unas sandalias y un cayado de madera en su mano derecha. Era calvo, tenía ojos rasgados y pequeños de color verde oscuro, y una barba colorina en forma de chivo. No era más alto que Sasuke.

Pocas cosas sorprendían al Uchiha, pero tenía que reconocer que en estos momentos estaba atónito. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera sentido la presencia de ese hombre? ¿Por qué tenía la impresión malsana de que los aldeanos no podían verlo ni escucharlo? ¿Por qué en ese lugar todo lo que ocurría era tan extraño, tan atípico a lo que conocía?

—Veo que te has quedado sin habla —pronunció solemnemente el viejo. Tenía una voz grave y pausada.

Ni bien el hombre terminó de hablar, Sasuke volvió a utilizar su sharingan y comenzó a inspeccionarlo de arriba abajo para encontrar un sentido a lo que estaba pasando. Pero el Uchiha no podía dejar de sorprenderse ante tantos eventos extraños. Sus ojos lo veían todo y, sin embargo, no pudo ver el chakra de ese hombre. Lo que fluía dentro de él era algo que Sasuke no podía definir.

—El famoso sharingan —dijo con una sonrisa ladina—. No me asombra que lo uses para comprobar mi chakra, pero te lo digo desde ya: no va a funcionar.

Sasuke se tensó de inmediato ante la mención de su dōjutsu.

—¿Quién eres? ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó apenas el hombre pronunció la última palabra. Su tono de voz denotaba apuro, uno que se materializó también en sus ojos de caleidoscopio.

El hombre no le contestó y, por el contrario, se dedicó a observarlo con detenimiento. Se apoyó en su cayado y soltó una risa socarrona.

—Así que tú eres el chiquillo —dijo casi en tono burlón. Lo miró de hito en hito—. Eres digno de los Uchiha, sin duda. —Su dedo índice lo apuntó de forma directa a los ojos, en una acción que Sasuke consideró como grosera. Dejó escapar un bufido de molestia. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que esa persona, cuya aparición repentina no tenía explicación racional, no fuera al grano. Necesitaba entender muchas cosas, y él no lo estaba ayudando.

—¿Quién eres? —repitió con impaciencia.

—Tranquilo —repuso con una calma en extremo desesperante—. Todo a su tiempo.

La irritación era palpable en las facciones del muchacho de cabello azabache. Le dedicó una gélida mirada y, haciendo uso de toda su capacidad de autocontrol, decidió no replicar nada hostil y esperó a que el hombre contestara.

Cuando hubo pasado un minuto entero, el hombre se dignó a hablar.

—Me conocen como Kisho —replicó mirándose las uñas, como si aquello fuese una de las actividades más fascinantes del mundo.

A Sasuke ese nombre no le sonaba para nada ni tampoco le daba información sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo miró con desconfianza antes de preguntar nuevamente:

—¿Qué es este lugar?

El hombre no contestó de inmediato. Se dedicó a dar vueltas en círculos durante un momento para finalmente terminar parado frente al muchacho. Le echó una mirada descortés y luego dijo:

—Debes encontrar tú solo esa respuesta.

Otro bufido se escapó de su garganta, uno más pronunciado que el anterior. Este señor solo le hacía perder el tiempo y, sin duda, también su paciencia.

—No estoy para estos juegos estúpidos. Necesito finiquitar un asunto importante. —Su tono fue duro y seco, y en sus ojos se entreveró la maldad que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo.

—Precisamente ese es tu problema —repuso, y volvió a apuntarlo de forma acusadora con su largo y delgado dedo índice—. Te comportas como un mocoso de mierda. Tu actitud de malcriado no funcionará conmigo.

Su respuesta fue una desafiante sonrisa. Ese viejo estaba loco si creía que iba a ser condescendiente con alguien a quien recién había conocido y que, para colmo, no lo estaba ayudando a entender lo que pasaba. Pero Sasuke supo de inmediato, por el tono duro y reacio que el hombre utilizó, que aquello había sido un error.

—No te daré ninguna información hasta que te comportes. Tu hermano Itachi estaría decepcionado.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron con sorpresa. Ese hombre conocía a su hermano, ¿de dónde? ¿Era acaso de la aldea o lo conocía de Akatsuki?; además, hace solo unos minutos lo había identificado a él mismo como un Uchiha. Todo parecía indicar que él era la única persona que podía ayudarlo a entender qué demonios estaba pasando.

Inhaló con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso, y para cuando exhaló los abrió con resolución. Fabricó una disculpa un poco torpe pero sincera.

—Lo lamento. Es solo que estoy un poco confundido.

Kisho lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, con una desconfianza palpable por el repentino cambio del muchacho, pero se decidió por creerle porque era parte de su trabajo.

—Es normal. Me sorprendería si no lo estuvieras. —El muchacho supo, por la forma en que lo dijo, que estaba diciendo la verdad. Y eso le dio la sensación punzante de que nada bueno podía venir—. ¿Imaginas en dónde estamos?

Venía dándole vueltas a esa pregunta desde que había despertado, pero no parecía encontrar una respuesta coherente. Se aventuró a contestar lo que se fraguaba en su mente.

—Estaba durmiendo en la guarida de la Montaña Cementerio y de la nada desperté en esta colina, cercana a un campo de cosecha de verduras. Bajé para averiguar qué estaba pasando, así que le hablé a un aldeano pero no pareció escucharme en lo absoluto —relató con inusitado desparpajo, recordando aquel desconcertante suceso—, y cuando lo toqué reaccionó como si no me hubiera visto.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa ladina mientras sus ojos despedían un brillo especial.

—Soy… invisible a los demás, ¿verdad?

Sasuke confirmó sus sospechas cuando Kisho ensanchó su mueca. Ser invisible no era algo normal en su mundo, a menos que fuera una técnica especial. Sin embargo, él no poseía tal habilidad, ni tampoco había sido blanco de un jutsu pues podía controlar a voluntad su chakra, así que si era invisible solo podía significar que…

—¿Estoy en otra dimensión? —concluyó con las palabras escapándosele de la boca.

El hombre pareció genuinamente satisfecho.

—¡Bingo! Al fin haces funcionar tu cerebro, muchacho. No era tan difícil, ¿cierto? Aunque, técnicamente, no eres invisible. Simplemente nadie, excepto yo, puede sentir tu presencia.

El pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Kisho no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Parecía demasiado entretenido viendo el enojo y desconcierto del Uchiha como para preocuparse por nimiedades.

—¿Y por qué no puedo ver tu flujo de chakra?

—Esta no es una dimensión normal. No es de esas como las que hay en tu mundo —explicó sin borrar su sonrisa maliciosa. Sasuke, concentrado, lo escuchó—. Aquí la gente no tiene chakra, solo energía vital. Llegar a esta dimensión es una manifestación del mal camino que estás escogiendo. —Como Sasuke no dijo nada, Kisho continuó—: La oscuridad de tu mente, para ser más específico.

—¿Mi mente? —cuestionó por fin, perplejo y sorprendido.

—Así es —confirmó con un asentimiento—. Esta dimensión es la única forma de salvarte.

Sasuke pestañeó dos veces, y para cuando terminó de hacerlo, una mueca de molestia se formó en sus facciones. O sea que no poder vengarse de Konoha por lo que había ocurrido con Itachi y con su familia era la forma de «salvarlo». Aquella frase carecía en absoluto de sentido.

—Sé más claro —pidió con rudeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Kisho lo miró con recelo pero decidió continuar.

—Tu corazón está lleno de rabia y odio, y eso poco a poco lo está disolviendo. Las personas llegan al mundo para cumplir el propósito que les es concedido por las estrellas, pero tú no has podido hacerlo porque esos sentimientos han infestado tu mente y no te han permitido continuar. Tus amigos eran la última opción, pero ni siquiera ellos lo lograron. Por eso estás aquí.

Después de esa explicación, Sasuke sólo atinó a mirarlo fijamente a esos ojos oscurecidos de verde. Una fugaz imagen de Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi pasó frente a sus ojos; estaban riendo distendidamente, comiendo ramen en el Ichiraku. Sí, ellos lo habían intentado, pero él había resuelto tomar un rumbo distinto. Recordó a Sakura, recordó la forma en que su mano tembló y sus ojos soltaron lágrimas cuando intentó matarlo hace tan solo unos días. Pero esos recuerdos, tan bonitos como tristes, ya eran parte de su pasado.

—Necesito salir de aquí —exigió con algo de descaro, dejando en el olvido remembranzas que no lo dejaban avanzar, pero cuidando su tono para que el hombre siguiera contestando a sus preguntas—. No me interesa este parloteo sobre cosas insulsas. —Y era verdad; Sasuke estaba aburrido de los intentos de evangelización.

Kisho dejó escapar una risa cruel y un tanto burlesca.

—Claramente no lo entiendes —espetó con sorna.

Ese viejo podía ser el único con el que podría hablar en esa supuesta dimensión, pero su forma de referirse a su persona lo estaba cabreando, y en cualquier momento perdería los estribos. Uchiha Sasuke no toleraba que nadie lo tratara de esa forma despectiva y burlesca.

—Lo que yo entiendo es que mi prioridad es llevar a cabo mi propósito, aquel que yo me he designado como real, no el que tú me has propuesto.

El hombre rio, y lo hizo con tanta fuerza y maldad que desconcertó momentáneamente a Sasuke.

—Para cumplir tus «propósitos» de mocoso inmaduro que no tiene idea de la vida primero tienes que despertar. Y me temo que eso tardará bastante.

Sasuke resopló, endureciendo su tono de voz cuando habló:

—Estoy despierto, estoy viendo la realidad; mi realidad es ser un vengador, lo sé desde que tengo ocho años y vi a mi hermano asesinar a toda mi familia, lo sé desde que supe que todo eso fue maquinado por los altos mandos de Konoha para evitar un derramamiento de sangre mayor y un conflicto entre naciones.

 _Bum_ , la bomba había estallado dentro de él. Es que nadie jamás entendería lo que significaba tenerlo todo y perderlo en unos minutos por la ambición de unos pocos. Pero el hombre negó con la cabeza y, al hacerlo, pareció extrañamente divertido.

—No, estúpido, estoy hablando en el sentido literal de la palabra.

Dejando de lado el insulto —que, en otras circunstancias, habría resultado en un certero golpe en la cara con nefastas consecuencias—, entendió que no se refería a lo que acababa de mencionar en su perorata, sino a algo mucho más perturbador. ¿Era posible algo así, algo tan… descabellado? Pero Sasuke aún debía aprender que todo era posible en el mundo en que vivía.

—¿Estoy… durmiendo?

El semblante del viejo hombre se tornó serio y su boca se transformó en una línea recta.

—Hasta Naruto es más inteligente que tú. Estoy bastante desilusionado, y yo que pensé encontrarme a un verdadero prodigio. Claro que estás durmiendo: estás en la dimensión de los sueños.

Se quedó observando un punto invariable en el horizonte, incapaz de procesar bien toda la información. Miró de un lado a otro, esperando encontrar a alguien que pudiera decirle que todo esto era una maldita broma.

—¿Por qué crees que ese aldeano no pudo escucharte ni verte pese a que lo tocaste? ¿Por qué, si no, no fuiste capaz de sentir mi presencia? Porque tu mente ha viajado hasta aquí, pero tu cuerpo se encuentra allá, dormido y sin posibilidad de que nadie te saque de este trance desde afuera.

Como Sasuke no dijo nada, Kisho continuó:

—Cuando la mente de las personas se trastoca de tal forma que no piensan con racionalidad es que yo hago acto de presencia. Mi función es guiarte: yo soy el guardián de los viajeros que se dejan dominar por los recovecos más oscuros de su mente. Sin embargo, no estoy aquí para solucionarte la vida, estoy aquí para darte pequeñas pistas, pequeños empujoncitos. Cuando entiendas realmente para qué viniste a este mundo es que podrás despertar y continuar con tu vida.

Mucha información en pocos minutos. Eso fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza a Sasuke después de toda esa cháchara. O sea que quizás estaría mucho tiempo ahí, encerrado en los barrotes de su propia mente antes de poder siquiera encaminarse a limpiar el nombre de su hermano y de su familia. Tragó grueso.

—¿Y qué pasa si jamás despierto?

Sasuke temía la contestación a esa pregunta como muy pocas cosas lo habían atormentado en el pasado, y sus miedos se confirmaron al ver la expresión en el rostro del viejo hombre. Él soltó la respuesta como si hubiera esperado toda la mañana para hacerlo, como si lo hubieran mandado allí con ese único y exclusivo fin. Su tono estuvo cargado de malicia y Sasuke abrió sus ojos como platos cuando las palabras cruzaron sus oídos.

—Es simple: si no despiertas, te mueres. Tú decides.


End file.
